Traces of Gold
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Mr Gold gets in a lot more trouble when Regina informs him about the birth of a son. Many pairings Rumple/GoldxBelle/Emma/Ruby/OC Goldilocks, Henry and Baelfire, Mature themes. Full warnings and explanation inside. Main pairing is Emma x Mr Gold.
1. Prelude

**Traces of Gold**

* * *

><p><em><span>AU:<span>_ Here's the deal, please read: The following story will be from _Rumplestiltskin's/Mr Gold's_ point of view, _except for the Prelude._

**The main pairing will be GoldxEmma. **

_But:_ I left all_ Rumple's lovers intact._ This means there will be Rum/Gold x Belle, but also x Ruby, x Goldilocks (the semi-oc), x Regina, (possibly also x Ariel), and the mentioning of his former wife. His sons will feature in this story too. Emma and Mr Gold will form the main pairing as they will be the characters who will have the chance to grow closer in this fanfic. This story was purely written to get to grips with the pairings I love but will never become canon, the canon pairings I do not love and the awesome theories we don't know are true yet. That, plus the fact I wanted to give Mr Gold to all his potential lovers at the same time.

_Warning:_ Semi-OC insertion, Gold vs several lovers, adult material, Dark, Angst, open mind needed.

* * *

><p>PRELUDE<p>

Mr Gold was seated behind his workbench, glue at his side and broken violin at the other, a small smirk was plastered on his face. He did not want to be reminded of what had happened to him in the past but it seemed like there wasn't any escape to it. Memories of his previous lives floated back to him and haunted his mind like terrible ghosts that would not allow him a minute of peace. Valentine's day was coming nearer and also the day that Moe French had to pay his debt. And how could he forget _her_?

As he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, making circular motions to try and ease the pain the memories brought him, he could see her again. He could hear her giggle. He could see her smile. He could smell her skin. So near. So far away.

His brown eyes opened to find a reflection of himself in a nearby mirror and he quickly covered it up. The mirrors reminded him of another, a woman who he had tried to cast out of his life but had failed to do so. With a frustrated sigh he continued his work and was only distracted when he heard his little bell chime and footsteps as someone entered. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Mr Gold, are you in here?"

He smirked. Miss Swan, the new town's sheriff. A woman who had come here because of his doing. Without answering he could hear her footsteps approach and hear her talk close to his ear. She had come to stand behind him and watched what it was he was doing.

"Mr Gold. We need to talk." The man smiled and looked up from his work. His hands were placed flat onto the table. "Of course," he softly whispered his reply. "We'll talk."

* * *

><p>Belle looked up, startled to find another girl's face meeting hers. She blinked and tried to look around the mirror, and saw it worked. Was this the woman Rumplestiltskin had been talking to, she wondered? She grew wary but forced a smile. "Hello." She said, feeling a bit awkward. In all her time spent at the castle of the beast she had only seen a guard once, no one else. She had heard her master speak on several occasions, but had not seen to whom. She had figured it must have been to the mirrors he usually kept covered. But perhaps she'd been wrong.<p>

She was dusting the place when she came face to face with the other girl, smiling as she sought the frame that was to surround her. But then the girl flinched and she knew she was mistaking. "Oh," Belle gasped, "You're real? I thought you were stuck in the mirror."

The other girl smiled wryly and took a step forth. Just like Belle she had long brown hair falling in curls down her back. Her dress showed simplicity. In her arms she carried a basket. "I'm sorry," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Goldilocks. I need a place to stay."

Belle frowned. "How did you get in?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"You left the door open."

"Did I, how clumsy!" Belle hesitated, turning a different shade as she realized what could have happened had her master found out she had opened the door. It had been necessary for her spring cleaning, to get rid of all the dust, but still it was an unforgivable mistake. What if he would think she would have tried to run off. "I'll close it now." She quickly said, hastening past the other girl.

"Don't," Goldilocks said, stopping the girl with a gesture of her hand. "I closed it behind me. I figured in such a great house there must be valuable things. They mustn't be stolen." She smiled at Belle and her smile was returned.

"And you're not a thief yourself?" Belle asked, wisely. Goldilocks Let out a soft laugh. "You can trust me to find out for yourself. I promise you I won't take anything with me. I just need to spend the night somewhere. Anywhere. Preferably here as it'll be miles before the next town." She did look rather tired and Belle started to feel compassionate.

"Just for one night." Goldilocks said, her voice a soft whisper.

Belle smiled. "I'm certain my master wouldn't mind. We've got so many rooms. Just make sure he doesn't see you."

Belle led her to one of the empty rooms, large and majestic, and gesture for the other girl to enter. "You can spend the night here. It'll be fine."

"Thank you," Goldilocks replied. "I appreciate it very much." She stepped into the grand and richly decorated room and gasped. The young girl wasn't used to such splendor.

Belle rushed over to one of the windows and tugged at the curtain. It didn't move. "Here," She said, opening the right bottom of it with force. Part of the window had become visible. Belle opened it. "Some fresh air." Goldilocks glanced at the curtains. "Can't you open them fully? Can't you take the curtain down?" Belle shook her head, apologizing. "I fear we'll have to leave it like this."

* * *

><p>Mr Gold watched Emma as she moved away from him. His brown eyes traced her form. "I've offered you my help." He said to her, seeing her come to a halt. "You'd be wise to accept it." Emma, with her back still turned to him, hung her head. "We've talked about this before, Mr Gold." She glanced at him from over her shoulder. He just returned an awkward smile and she glared in response. As she stepped out of his pawnshop she gritted her teeth and whispered. "Right now my money's on Sydney."<p>

Mr Gold had heard her.

* * *

><p>"So, why are you here?" The girl who had claimed to be called Goldilocks asked. Belle smiled as she sat down next to the girl on the bed. She toyed with her own hands, nervously placing her fingers in her lap. Her bright eyes found those of Goldilocks, the color practically the same. A light hue.<p>

"My father was losing the war again against the ogres and to save my people he gave me to my master as a prize, as a maid." Belle glanced at the other girl who listened with interest. Goldilocks never ceased to smile. "And no, not like that." Belle quickly added, guessing the girl's thoughts by her grin. "Just to clean up the house, tidy the place a bit and keep him company." Goldilocks's smile had grown. "Company?" She repeated in a way that implied she had certain thoughts about it. For the second time Belle snapped at her. "Not /that/ kind of company. Just someone to bring him his tea and to talk to." Her cheeks had gotten a bright pink color and Goldilocks couldn't help but smile as she scooted closer to the girl. She took her hands in her own.

"You love him. Is that what I see?" Belle's color deepened. "Is it that obvious?"

Goldilocks let out a small laugh. "It is. But I can't judge whether that's a bad or a good thing. I don't know your 'master' yet and I don't think I ever will."

Belle shook her head firmly. "No, you shouldn't. Not now. Perhaps one day. If he found you here God knows what he might do to you. He isn't exactly used to having visitors and he isn't very tactful around most people either. He likes to think of himself as 'no man'." Belle's dreamy look at this caught Goldilocks' interest. "He isn't a man?"

Bella was taken out of her daydream and smiled at the other girl. "No. He looks like one. Sometimes he acts a bit like a child. But to me he is a man. Perhaps even more." Her cheeks colored again. "But a man like no other I've ever met." She whispered.

Goldilocks grew silent, still holding Belle's hand.


	2. Chapter 1  10

**Traces of Gold**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>1.0<strong>

**Warnings:** None

**Characters:** Emma, Mr Gold, Regina

* * *

><p>Being locked behind bars wasn't new to him. Ironically it seemed that in every phase of his life he would end up trapped one way or another. His only hope was the girl who was seated behind the desk, dozing off with her feet on the paperwork in front of her. Her lunch was only half eaten and her eyes closed. Mr Gold took great delight in studying the way her lashes touched her cheeks as she breathed slowly. Sometimes her eyes would squeeze. He supposed it were bad dreams haunting her or bad memories.<p>

There was a cone on the bench next to him, uneaten. His appetite had left, probably taken by Regina. The woman loved to play dirty, as Gold was well aware.

The chipped teacup was in his hands. He was studying it, turning it over. He didn't need to close his eyes to see her in front of him again. True love's kiss could break any curse. His hand tightened around the cup.

Belle was there, scolding him, telling him he would have nothing left and leaving. And Regina was there too, teasing him to take a new maid.

"Gold, would you cut that out?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and raised his head to look at Emma. She looked sleepy but her eyes were open again and her jaw set. "What's the matter with you as of late?" Emma despite sounding annoyed couldn't hide her worry. It almost made Mr Gold smile.

"Oh, just having a bad day."

Emma huffed, not buying his excuses. "Apart from that, why's the cup so important to you."

Mr Gold shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He didn't feel like answering. Behind Emma the clock chimed and he grunted. "Shouldn't you be off duty by now." It was already late and he figured she would need to eat, go home, have some sleep and all of that_. Go back to her mother_, he thought with a small smile. At least the two were reunited, even if they didn't know.

"I can stay." Emma said, arms folded boldly in front of her. "I'm working extra hours." Mr Gold interjected here, "Without getting paid." Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure. But if it means I can keep the town save from you and your errands it'll be worth it."

She took up what used to be half of her lunch and started munching away. Mr Gold merely smirked at her. At was at this point that the heels of none other than the Mayor could be heard, strutting into the sheriff's office. She came to a sharp halt in front of the cell that held Mr Gold, completely ignoring Emma who had jumped up from her chair with her fist held high while shouting 'hey'. Regina's face was like a brick, all set, all contorted and one-hundred percent displeased. In her hand she held a certificate and raised it so the man behind the bars could see.

"You will have a hell lot of explaining to do." She said through gritted teeth. Emma had come to stand by her side with that ever worried expression on her face. "What's going on?" She asked, but Regina was unaware of the blonde by her side. Her attention was fully on the man who tried to sit up straight on his bench in the prison cell. He had put the chipped cup aside but Regina wasn't even bothered to ask him about it. Clearly what she had come for was of more importance.

With one hand she gripped a bar as she leaned closer and held the paper in front of the man's nose. "This time," She said, each word heavily punctuated and dripping with poison, "You've gone too far."

Mr Gold had to squint his eyes as he tried to read the document she was holding. The dull form, the dull certificate, suddenly started to make sense to him in the way he had figured out what it was and what it wanted from him. But as to why Regina had come to him about it he was still at a loss. He could only read the first few lines and concluded this must be another of the Mayor's tricks. Being more laid back at this thought, he looked up at her. "That's from the hospital."

"Dr Whale signed it." Regina retorted.

"Not me, so why come to me about it?"

"It's about your _son_."

Regina inched closer, peeking her head between the bars of his jail. Mr Gold had frozen, his eyes wide and pupils dilated as Regina's words shocked him. How had she found out about _him_? He'd done everything he could to keep the boy's heritage a secret. As his eyes locked with those of the Evil Queen he felt the world breaking apart. This wasn't how he had planned for it to go, for it to happen. Everything he had worked towards, everything he had plotted, had been in vain. If she knew then they had lost their advantage. His eyes darted to Emma who could only watch as the scene in front of her evolved. He parted his lips but Regina cut him short. "Don't bother coming up with a lie or an excuse for this, Mr Gold." She bit sharply. His eyes drifted back to the paper.

That's when it dawned on him and he frowned.

From /when/ exactly was that form? "You said Dr Whale signed it?" He asked, sounding more uncertain then he had wanted to. Regina let out a small irritated laughing sound but it lasted no more than a second or two.

"Yes, of course. He was there when the child was delivered."

Mr Gold's eyes found Emma again who was watching with her mouth agape and her chest heaving. The poor woman had no idea what was going on, and to be frank, neither had he. Mr Gold felt a weight fall off of him, yet the eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't left yet. Confused, he looked up at her and reached out for the document but she held it back, away from him.

"When was this?" He asked.

"This evening." Regina rasped at him. Her dark eyes burnt into his soul, sending shivers down his spine. He suppressed a shiver. Why was the woman so difficult? And for that matter, why did she have to have so much power for one so determined and treacherous? Would the fates never favor him?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He admitted, not lying for lying was a thing he could not do. He blamed the fairy godmother for that, but he had taken his revenge long ago. His left hand formed a fist.

Regina came closer again with her teeth gritted but finally Emma stepped in between and pulled the mayor away from him. "Madam mayor, you'd better calm down and tell me what's going on." She said, but Regina was still staring daggers at Mr Gold. "I have you now." She growled at him. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	3. Chapter 1 11 Rumple and Goldilocks

**1.1**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rumplestiltskin, Goldilocks : mentioning Belle and Regina

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded him. The only ray of light that reached his home was that which had fallen through the window Belle had removed the curtains from first. All the others were covered up again, hiding the man who had been called a beast and who liked to think of himself as a being more powerful than any other. He didn't use the term 'man', he had no definition.<p>

The mirror behind him was covered so he couldn't see the crack in it, but somehow he knew it was there. Rumplestiltskin was seated on his chair at the dining table, eyes closed and chest heaving. His thoughts carried him back to the months spent with her. Her scent still lingered the room, be it almost unnoticeable. He hadn't cleaned on purpose so it wouldn't drift away. The other day he found one of her hairs stuck to a pillow and had treasured it as if it had been gold. But gold he always had and always could create. Her, he couldn't. She was gone now.

Another diabolic manoeuvre by the Queen and it had been a fatal one. He recalled her visit. She was always able to sneak into his house and invite herself over for tea. She was everywhere, her eyes preying on him and her words gnawing his soul. It hurt his head, even now as the powerful creature he was , to think of her words and to hear the echo of her smile. Belle was dead and gone. It was hard for him to believe and it felt so wrong. But if the girl had been right, if she had called it true love and had thought it to be so then why wouldn't she have killed herself? Especially after being locked away by her father.

The thoughts conflicted him. He had Belle locked up inside his home, even inside the chamber cell in the top of his tower and she had not tried to commit suicide. So suppose the Queen was lying then why would she? Just purely to hurt him? He knew, or thought he knew, that it had all been her set up. It had all been her plan to taunt him and she had failed. He still remained her greatest nemesis.

The Queen had told him to get a new maid to clean the house. But in all honesty this idea didn't seem very appealing to him. Another girl would only mean more trouble. She could stir feelings he might have been able to suppress. Not that he believed he could love. But men had needs. If he were to take someone to do the housekeeping he would consider a boy, not a girl. But then again, no one could replace the girl he had lost. No one.

Coldness caught his attention. Draft found its way to his ankles and he opened his overly large eyes. For a moment he remained seated in doubt, then he decided to shrug it off and make him some tea, unknowing at this point of the presence of another.

The girl had found the window open, like it had many times before, and despite the heavy curtains blocking her way she had managed to slip into the house and dusted her dress as she entered the room. Goldilocks made herself comfortable, grateful for the bed Belle had granted her to use several times by now. Light footsteps sounded on the wooden floorboards and below her, the beast stirred at the sound. Had she returned?

He sat up straight, listening. Belle was dead. And it could not be the ghost of his wife. Baelfire? He shove his chair aside and in his harsh movement the table wobbled and his teacup fell to the floor to crash into pieces. The tea trailed to cover where his feet had been but he didn't notice. Cautiously he made his way up the stairs, as quiet as he could. His hand slipped past the railing and his boots crackled with each step.

His journey took him down the hall, passing several doors to listen at them for a sound of someone breathing or walking. But each door betrayed no such thing and each room held only silence. He opened one to find no one there. Then another, but it held no traces of life. In this manner he tried all the doors until he opened one and found a darkened room in which Belle's scent lingered. It was faint, but it was there, and it caused him to frown.

Belle had never stayed in this room. There was nothing here for her. Nothing at all. Then why did it feel like there was some of her here. Her ghost? Her spirit? Had she come to plague him or was it yet another diabolic trick of the Queen?

Carefully Rumplestiltskin took a step forth. His boot crackled and he froze. Did he just hear the small intake of air, ever so light?

Not much had changed. The windows were covered, the bed looked tidy, the table was unused, the vases still in the cabinet near and the chair-

He halted. There was a dress on the chair. He walked over to it and lifted it, letting the material run through his fingers. Soft. Silk. Something Belle could be wearing. He had to correct his thoughts here. She could not be wearing them anymore. He could feel it again; the draft.

Brusquely, he dropped the dress carelessly onto the chair and turned to the window nearest to the bed. With a few quick steps he had reached it and felt the corners of the curtain. The lower right wasn't nailed anymore. He had to suppress a growl at this revelation. Tugging the window aside, he managed to peer outside into the darkness to find the window opened. A cobweb had grown between the lower end of the window and the window pane, and he concluded the window must have been open for a while. He reached for the window and closed it, then locked it and lowered the curtain. He would have to nail it down again.

But first things first.

He turned back into the room to see movement from the corner of his eyes. The sound of the window closing had stirred the creature who had fallen asleep in his bed. The brutal ignorance, Rumplestiltskin cursed mentally, for a person to trespass his grounds and break into his home, then to even use his room and his furniture. He would have this person pay.

He walked closer to the bed and bent over the form cuddled in blankets. A girl, he figured. She was unaware of his presence, but eyes were watching her. He took the candle from the night table and lightened it, immediately capturing the girls attention as she stirred again and slowly got up. She held an arm in front of her, shielding her face for the light of the flame whilst Rumplestiltskin barked at her, violently. "What do you do in my home? Who sent you?"

She tried to look at him and he froze. Rumplestiltskin had walked into her, the intruder, a young girl with a striking resemblance to the one he had lost. Long brown hair in curls, a pale skin, light and bright eyes but she was slightly smaller, missed the accent and her face….. no, it wasn't her.

"How did you enter?" The man shouted at her, shaking her wildly. "How?"

"I-only stayed for the night, sir." The girl in her panic exposed. "Truly, nothing more." She was scared, he could see her fear for him as she squeezed her eyes shut and expected another blow. He stopped shaking her and his grip became less tight.

"And you will stay for many more."


	4. Chapter 1 12

**Traces of Gold_  
><em>**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>1.2<strong>

**Warnings:** mentioning of adult themes, taboo.

**Characters:** Emma, Mr Gold, Regina

* * *

><p>"What is going on?"<p>

Regina placed the paper in Emma's hand and pointed down at it. The blonde sheriff frowned. "It's a birth certificate." She said, eyeing the form. Behind them Mr Gold was trying to reach through the bars in a sad attempt to see or hear what the two were on about. Seeing as he was being accused of something serious here he wanted to know the whole of it.

"A girl gave birth." Regina matter-of-factly stated. Her hands were on her hips and her head cocked. The paper in front of Emma served as the evidence. "This evening around six a young girl gave birth to a child." She glanced over at Mr Gold with so much hate it was almost unbearable. "And she gave up Gold as the father's name."

Emma was stunned. It was visibly hard for her to imagine that Mr Gold would father a child, let alone with a 'young girl'. She studied the paper in her hands and sounded pensive as she murmured. "Couldn't it be another Gold?"

The paper said it though, it confirmed what Regina had said. The time, 17.58. The date. The name of a girl, the confirmation of a son and the hand-scribbled name by Dr Whale for a father. R. Gold. "Does your first name start with a 'R'?" Emma asked as she turned to watch Mr Gold from over her shoulder. The paper slipped through her fingers and was taken away from her by Regina who muffled it into her bag. Mr Gold nodded confirmative but Regina had rolled her eyes and interrupted the two. "Yes, it does. There's no other Gold in this town, Miss Swan."

"Could have been." Emma said, shrugging. "How about out of town?"

Glad with this suggestion of Emma which proved once again the girl didn't believe in Henry's fantasy of everyone in town being cursed fairy tale characters, the mayor gave her a wry smile. But she knew this was impossible. "I think not." Regina calmly said with her fake smile plastered on her face. "It is unlikely the father is from out of town."

Emma raised her brows in suspicion for she didn't see why it would be unlikely, but decided not to question the mayor. "Then I suppose congratulations would be in order." She said, walking over to the bars to shake Mr Gold's hand. The man was still clutched to the bars but at Emma's approach he withdrew to let himself fall back onto the bench.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina snapped at the sheriff who instantly retracted her hand and turned to face the lady in charge once more. She was getting more and more confused while Regina was getting more and more frustrated.

Mr Gold had hauled himself up again by the bars and pressed his face between them, growling at the mayor in defense. "I have not impregnated any girl that I know of. Could you at least give me her name?" The last part of his sentence was weakened as his voice broke. Emma visibly flinched and her expression saddened. But Regina's smile grew smug as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Her name is Amber Wellington." The mayor said. There was a twinkle in her eyes that made Mr Gold become even more suspicious of the situation. Another trick?, he thought to himself, she was planning on luring him in another trap again.

"Doesn't ring any bells." He said bleakly, sending her a scathing look.

"No?" Regina faked surprise. "She's only sixteen years old."

Mr Gold's jaw set but his expression betrayed his surprise. Regina's words only confirmed to him that this wasn't real. He had not touched anyone during his time here, not anyone who fit that description and that name. And neither had he in the fairy tale realm or he would recall. His thoughts were voice by Emma whose jaw had dropped.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Regina kept her fair distance from the man behind the bars as she pointed at him. "You certainly are." She then turned back to the sheriff, "This will be a case."

Emma nodded. "I understand, fully. Sixteen means she's but a child. And Mr Gold, you are?" She turned back to him with her hands on her hips and a painfully pensive expression stamped on her face. "56?"

The man shook his head. He was younger than that. He would have commented on the insult by the blonde if he had not been struggling with his own thoughts in order to try and get a grip on this situation. What was Regina playing at? He didn't need to try and reply for the mayor had focused her attention on him again and bend forth teasingly. With her hands on her knees and her bag clutched beneath her left arm she parted her lips in a hostile smile.

"But this is the good part." She said, catching everyone's attention. "She said she got the child," Regina inched closer again, "because you raped her."

Both Emma and Mr Gold jumped, their eyes flying wide and disbelieve sounded in their voice. "What?" Mr Gold gripped the bars hard as Regina laughed loudly while she walked away. Emma was left stupefied. Only after minutes of staring at the mayor's retreating form she could come to face Gold again.

Her eyes were wide and worried.

"What the hell did you do?"


	5. Chapter 1 13 Rumple and Red Riding Hood

_Chapter 1_

**1.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

**Characters:** Rumplestiltskin, Red Riding Hood

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin stood in the shade of the trees, his snake eyes trailing to the girl who had sold her soul to the devil. She pretended she hadn't noticed him as she undoubtedly wanted for him to step closer to her before she could and would properly greet him.<p>

Her red cloak trailed behind her as she fetched some of the herbs her grandmother had asked for, then tugged hard at a few strands of grass, just for show. The creature who was watching her rolled his eyes. Finally he stepped forward and revealed himself. She turned as he had guessed she would and smiled. "It's you." She said, sounding surprised. He chortled.

"Like you didn't know, dearie." He let out a soft hum. "I was watching you for a while now. I knew you were aware of that ever since the first second I set foot here."  
>She smiled at him, almost mockingly so.<p>

"You're right. I just like a little tease." She placed her basket on the grass and closed the gap between them, standing tip-toed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "I wanted to be able to say hi in a more affectionate manner." She whispered deliciously in his ear and his mouth twitched into a small smile. But he did not return the hug.

She let go with a sigh and turned back to her basket.

"Something bad happened." The imp told her and she froze. She didn't dare to look at him.

"What is it?" Like she needed to ask.

"I kept a girl at my castle." His bright eyes travelled down her form, sliding down her hips and then up to her red hood again.

Red groaned and turned to face him, the basket was now on her arm again. "Truly, I imagined you to be capable of anything, no matter how unholy, but this is going to extremes even for you. Why? Merely for fun?" She puffed her cheeks and looked at him, a little jealous even. He smirked.

"Yes, for my entertainment. But I let her go."

Red Riding Hood's eyes softened. "So there's some good left in you." She whispered, but this was a wrong thing to say in the imp's presence. Rumplestiltskin's eyes flew wide and he started shouting at her, grabbing her by the wrists as if there was no other way for him to make himself clear.

"There is NO good in me left, none at all. When will you understand that? I let her go, I sent her away and she disappeared just like so. She threw herself of a bloody tower."

Red was silent, just gazing back in his eyes as he calmed again and tore himself away from her.

"I wanted her."

"Then why come and tell me?" Red Riding Hood asked, arms folding in front of her chest. The imp was walking back to the forest and only glanced over his shoulder at her shortly.

A whisper escaped him.

"Because I had you."


	6. Chapter 1 14

_Chapter 1_

**1.4**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None**  
>Characters: <strong>Emma, Mr Gold

* * *

><p>"It's like I said, Emma. I have no idea." Mr Gold was gesturing with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, and held a worried expression on his face as he stared off in front of him. Emma had her feet placed on her desk and nodded at him as he was still trapped in the cell.<p>

"It'd be typically something for her to do. This could all well be a set-up." She agreed.

"It should be easy to test." Mr Gold replied, a rather lost-puppy look on his face as he glanced at the blonde sheriff. "With DNA. Someone must be that baby's father."

Emma nodded again. "Agreed. I think we could easily arrange that."

For a moment the two were silent, both contemplating the possibilities. Mr Gold's eyes darkened as curiosity was eating him from the inside. Finally, after minutes of ticking of the clock, he thought it well to ask.

"Have you ever had Henry tested?"

Emma snapped her head at him, clearly shaken out of her thoughts. A deep frown appeared on her forehead. "What?" She worriedly said. "No, of course not, no. Why would you ask?"

Mr Gold shrugged. "I've never heard you mention the father."

The blonde pressed her lips into a thin line and scowled at him for a while. "If you're implying I had several then you're wrong. I wasn't some teenage slut if that's what you're thinking. Despite whatever your daily newspaper tells you I wasn't whoring my body to every slip of a man I met on the highway." She folded her arms underneath her breasts, heaving a sigh. Mr Gold couldn't help have his eyes dart to her chest for a moment but Emma was too frustrated to notice.

"It was just a mistake." She didn't want to admit she couldn't remember the guy, but when she saw Gold flinch she felt a pang in her heart.

"You call Henry a mistake?" He said bitterly.

"No, No, of course not." Emma quickly defending, knowing deep down inside he was right. Once she'd said the words she realized how wrong they sounded. "It's just," She sighed, why was she admitting this to him? Was it because she hoped he would open up about his past? Was it because she hoped he'd give her evidence to prove his innocence or, according to Regina more likely, guilt?

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh while her hand brushed through her hair.

"Okay, you want to know the truth, here you have it. I can't remember the man who's supposed to be Henry's dad. He was just a guy I met and it frustrated me to find out I got pregnant of him. I started seeing many others after him, after Henry was born, because I was in a 'fuck it all my life is ruined' kinda mood and that is the part Sidney used in his paper." She wrinkled her nose and watched Mr Gold who sat in silence.

"Now that we're being truthful. Spill."

He looked up, shocked, as he had not expected she would be wanting to hear anything from his side. He blinked at her, confused almost. "What do you mean, Emma?" His fingertips pressed against one other more forcefully.

Emma clicked her tongue. "Now it's your turn to be honest. Did you or did you not force yourself upon a young girl."

Mr Gold growled in annoyance. "Sheriff, now it's my turn to point out that despite what the gossip machines say I am not the evil man who goes about to assault young women in town." He clipped his lips and looked thoughtful. He hadn't acted like that in town, so it was legit.

"So she isn't the tea-cup girl?"

This question caught Mr Gold off guard and he glanced dangerously at Emma, deciding it best to ignore her rather painful comment.

"As far as I'm aware I did not sleep with any minors. And as you're well aware I am easily knocked over. Don't you think a young strong girl could easily knock me aside, like Miss Boyd did?"

Emma glared at him. "Good point," She toyed with her nails and focused on the nail polish that seemed to be letting go. She would have Mary fix that later on. "Then again, I pray you weren't trying to rape the poor girl."

Mr Gold let out an annoyed snort., "I can assure you I did not."

"You attacked Mr French with your cane though. Therefore we can assume you're not as frail as you look."

He had to consent with that. "What will you do?"

The blonde looked up at him with a small smile. "I'll go and investigate, Mr Gold. The first thing on my list is to visit that girl and your son in hospital." She saw the expression on Mr Gold's face and grimaced. "Sorry, assumed son. And then I'll try and get a test arranged. I'm certain Dr Whale will agree to it. In the meantime it seems you're stuck here, Mr Gold. Take comfort in the fact I arranged you a nice chamber pot."

Mr Gold stared at it.

"I'd had imagined prison to be less primitive."


	7. Chapter 1 15 Rumple and Goldilocks

_Chapter 1_

**1.5**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> Dark**  
>Characters: <strong> Rumplestiltskin, Goldilocks : mentioning: Belle

* * *

><p>He was staring at her. The beast. A low rumble escaped from his chest and ended a growl as he watched her on her knees on the floor, scrubbing the stones of the hallway before crawling over to the start polishing the floorboards of the bedroom. Only one window was open, all the others didn't allow the access of light. It was the window Belle had first exposed to daylight again.<p>

"Tea." The golden imp commanded. Goldilocks looked up at him with a frown. "Again…?" She asked, but he grunted and gave her a foul look. "Yes, yes, I asked for tea and I will have some. Again." He waved his hand as his voice skipped a notch. The girl bit her lip and bowed, then threw her cloth aside and rose from the floor in order to get him his tea. Rumplestiltskin waited for her return as his eyes fell upon the mirror in front of him. "Genie, be gone." He growled. The man in the mirror gave him an apologetic look and hurried around. Rumplestiltskin despised the way the Queen kept her eyes on him, as if she took delight in every pain and every little drawback he had. He would get back to her, one day.

With his elbow on the arm of his chair and his lips against his fist he stared in front of him and recalled the laughing voice of his son, the light eyes of his first wife and the smile of Belle. He knew he would have to spin gold as soon as he had finished his second round of tea that day. He had to forget.

Rumplestiltskin hardly noticed that the girl had entered the room again carrying a tray. She clumsily took it up to him and tripped over her skirt, almost sending the tray flying but it didn't happen. The sight triggered another memory and made the beast growl. It was unfair for Regina to suggest him to take on a new girl and for her to show up; a girl with such a resemblance of Belle.

"Why do they call you Goldilocks?" He grumbled at her. She carefully placed the tray on the table. "Your hair isn't gold nor is it blonde."

She didn't glance at the man as she filled a cup with tea. Her eyes only darted to the side to see a chipped cup on a stand. "You're right, sir. My hair is a dark color. It's called brown. But at certain times, when the sun is at the right height in the sky, my hair takes on a shimmer of gold. That's what they tell me. My hair looks like gold by help of the sun." She smiled as she finally looked at him and handed him the cup. Rumplestiltskin looked so sad, like a man who had a miserable life, and it made it impossible for her to believe his stories about him being the devil. He had been telling them to her from day one, from the day he had locked her up with him in his castle. She handed him the cup and for a moment their hands brushed.

Rumplestiltskin remained frozen in his seat. "Don't do that."

She raised a brow but was too slow to ask him what he had meant. He had no need for her asking to answer her already. "Don't be kind and pretend you care."

She wanted to say she didn't pretend, she actually felt for him, but it felt as a betrayal. "Why?" was all that escaped her lips. Rumplestiltskin gripped his teacup hard. "She loved you." Goldilocks said before she realized the words had escaped her mouth. Her eyes flew open wide. A similar reaction was made by Rumplestiltskin who sat up straight in his chair now.

"Don't pretend you know!" He shouted at her, the teacup squashed in his hand. Hot tea spilled over the floor and Goldilocks squeaked, taking a step back from him not as much in fear as in surprise by his sudden outburst. "How could you know? How would you know anything of her and me? You know nothing. NOTHING."

He had risen from his chair and Goldilocks stared at him in awe. "She told me." She tried to say but her lips quivered.

"When? When did she? Those times she let you in? Another betrayal of my trust." He grabbed Goldilocks by the arm, roughly and without control over his inner beast. He'd gone wild, not like a man but like a beast he was. Goldilocks was more hurt by his words than by his hand on her and winced in pain.

He tossed her to the floor and she cried out. "No, she loved you."

"She did not love me."

"Her feelings were true."

Rumplestiltskin froze and eyed her. "It was all a lie. A lie by the Queen."

Goldilocks felt the need to defend her friend and leant up on one arm. "Surely not." She said with a hopeful smile. She thought she was getting to him, getting to this beast of a man. "She didn't even d-"

"Silence." He backhanded her hard which caused for her to fall backwards. Her hair spilled around her and covered her face, blocking the sight of tears in her eyes from him. She could feel his anger as he loomed over her. "Do not start this too."


	8. Chapter 2 20

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

**2.0**

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> My apologies for the very short size of this. Rating will go up next chapter.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Henry, Emma, Mr Gold

* * *

><p>The sheriff saw the boutique at her right and knew the jewelry shop would be next. Just a few paces to the station. The boy trotting by her side carried a large impish smile as his hands dug deep into his pockets. His brown eyes were cast on the floor but his smile never faded.<p>

"Then I can give him a card and draw a bunny on it. Do you think that'd work? Or a formula 1 racing car, that'd be cool. Or a bunny riding such a car, as in the fairy tales."

"Yeah kid, whatever." Emma was nervous, her hands trapped underneath her armpits as they reached the sheriff's office. She opened the door and knew Mr Gold, who was still trapped inside was able to hear them.

The man perked on his seat at the sound of a key turning and pricked up his ears.

"Look, little Josh is just a baby." She tried to explain her son. "He'll be glad with any kind of picture. Don't worry, it's the gesture."

Henry's smile remained the same. It were his eyes which betrayed his relief. "Thank you, Emma. I can't wait to see them again. He's so sweet."

Mr Gold could hear how Emma was patting the boy's hair and silently wondered why she didn't take him inside. He glanced at the hallway in the hopes he'd see Henry come in, but his hopes were in vain.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

"Sure kid." She smiled and watched Henry go. Something wasn't quite right here. She could feel it. Some nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach that swirled and curled and could only be eased if she had answers.

Emma entered the office and placed her lunch bag on her desk without as much as glancing at Mr Gold behind the bars. "I went to see her, Amber, and the baby." She started unpacking her handbag.

Silence filled the room as Mr Gold awaited for her to continue. When she didn't he merely cocked his head at her. She caught his glance and clicked her tongue. "With Henry." She sounded tired and not interested, which, Gold instinctively knew, meant that she was eager to tell him something. But he probably had to beg for it.

"How nice." He commented dryly, edging closer to the bars.

"Not really." Emma replied, her jaw clenching as she pensively came to stand in front of him.

"Did you know Henry's eyes are exactly like those of Amber's baby?" She stared at him, their eyes locking. Mr Gold said nothing. 


	9. Chapter 2 21 Rumple and Goldilocks

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

**2.1**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: _Adult material_! Dark, Rated _**Mature**_  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Rumplestiltskin, Goldilocks

* * *

><p>Within an instant she was on her back, her skirts lifted by the horrible beast who tried to be a man. Goldilocks was on the cold floor with her master on top. The man's claws were digging into her hips, tearing at her skin as she cried out and tried to push him away. He was hissing at her like a snake and then his tongue found her cheek and started licking her, teasing her with the wet appendage.<p>

The head of his manhood was resting against her core, rubbing slightly as he moved on top of her. Then, without a warning, he broke through, having her cry out in pain as he filled her fully, entering her balls deep and taking her virginity. She tried to lean on one elbow, the other arm covering her tear-stained face as she tried to crawl away from his sight. But he kept her well-positioned with his hands on her waist as he started thrusting.

His low panting and guttural sounds started to arouse her and soon wet sounds filled the room. She was silent while he groaned. His hips kept meeting hers and she bit her lip as the a warm feeling inside of her nether regions started to grow. She was building towards an orgasm, a thing he granted her only after he had come deep inside, but kept thrusting. She shuddered around him, her tight walls clenching his cock until he was all hard again and came a second time. Then, breathing heavily in her ear, he pushed himself off of her and dusted his clothes. Without a word he left her on the floor.

Goldilocks blamed herself that day. She blamed herself of betraying Belle who had so kindly let her in. She knew the man who held her imprisoned had very strong feelings for the girl and that alone made the thought he was using her as his fuck toy even more unbearable.

"He should be with Belle." She muttered to herself as she rocked herself back and forth before falling asleep each night. The encounters became more frequent. Though she had tried to avoid the golden creature and be as little involved with him as possible he came to seek her out more and more often. He wasn't angry anymore when he took her, whether against a wall, a cold floor, on the table between the cups of tea or against the bookcases Belle had enjoyed reading from. He started talking more and more to her as well, but refused to let her mentioned the girl who had been taken from his life. As a result, Goldilocks found herself unable to tell him that Belle hadn't committed suicide, and it stung her heart. At the same time Rumplestiltskin never spoke of her nor did he mention the family he had lost. His chats were about politics, about trades, about anecdotes and things he found amazing or funny. They laughed more, and she brought him tea more. And eventually she had to acknowledge they were warming up to one another.

"Sir?" Goldilocks asked him one day when he had grabbed her by the hand and tugged her towards the doors that lend access to his castle. She was confused when he placed a cloak around her shoulders and let her outside into the fresh air. For a moment she was overwhelmed, having been locked up inside his house for months on end, and had to shield her eyes from the blanching sun.

He took her into his garden. They would not go far that day, and sat her down. Then started to giggle as he asked her help at picking apples from one of his trees. She hadn't felt this free and happy since months and gladly helped him. He quickly gave up though and started spinning his straw, the wheel having magically appeared outside on the field. Goldilocks sat down with the apples she had collected on a blanket which he had brought for her, and folded her arms in front of her chest. Her fingers grazed the sides of her cloak as to confirm she was still wearing it. It had not been a dream. This was real.

She smiled broadly at her master as he enjoyed himself, and watched in silence while she enjoyed the warm sun on her skin.

His bright eyes darkened each time as he glanced at her.

The sun was setting.

Rumplestiltskin glanced contently at her again when he first saw it. "You were right." He mused with a crooked smile as he watched her in the light of the setting sun. "Your hair does look golden."


	10. Chapter 2 22

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

**2.2**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Emma, Mr Gold, Ruby

* * *

><p>"We shall go and see the doctor now."<p>

Mr Gold shifted uncomfortably on the bench. His hand rested in his hair and his eyes were glued to the floor as he waited for Emma to come and get him. Apparently Dr Whale was too darn busy to come to 'prison' and so they had to go to the hospital. Then again it might have been the blonde's doing as she didn't seem to be scared about him trying to escape. He'd noticed how she never even locked his cell.

He just couldn't get his head round it. There was no way he would have assaulted a teenager during his time in Storybrooke. There just wasn't. As he counted back the months he knew that if this wasn't all some trick by the Evil Queen the girl would have conceived before the spell had been cast. Pregnant for 28 years, a horrible thought. He swallowed as he remembered Cinderella and her baby. The girl had been sick and tired each day for the past 28 years. If that couldn't be called a curse he didn't know what could.

Running his hand past his face he thought of all the girls he had and became nervous. Regina was toying with him, he was certain now. Unless she'd erased part of his memories there was just no possibility that this child was his, and he calmed down at the thought of it.

"I know you must, Emma, but can't I just please see him? Please?"

Mr Gold turned his head slightly. He couldn't see them but knew that Ruby was doing her best to enter the sheriff's office despite the blonde's complains. Finally she gave in though, and he could hear her annoyed sigh and defeated voice. "Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes while I get the car."

"Make it ten?" He could hear Ruby say.

Emma grumbled. "Fine, fifteen. I'm going to get some lunch and fill my time."

Ruby appeared in front of him with a big smile on her face and her eyes twinkling. "She gave us a quarter of an hour." She happily said, touching the bars. "Imagine what we could do in it."

Mr Gold looked up at her and admired her red woolen hat and fingerless gloves. As he hadn't been outside for the past day he had forgotten the weather had been cold and dreary. "A lot." He huskily replied. "But I'm afraid my libido has suffered under all of this." He gestured with his hands as he apologized.

Ruby laughed. "I'm still surprised by the things you can do at your age." At which he grumbled and she snickered. "I know, you're not that old." Her hand reached through the prison bars and ruffled his hair which made him give her a sheepish smile.

"This must have been a blow to you. "

"More to you." Ruby said, gripping the bars again as she licked her lips and studied him. "You're the one behind bars."

"From my point of view you are." He retorted with a grin.

She winked at him and hummed.

"Anyway, I don't know what's going on yet. As far as I know this could be one of Regina's evil little schemes to get even with me. She might have hired some girl or, I don't know, bribed her to get me into trouble." He looked aside as he rasped. His accent very much present. "If it is true I should say I'm sorry."

Ruby stilled him by placing her fingers against his lips. "Don't. I've gotten used to the idea of you having another."

This all startled Mr Gold who, once her fingers had left his lips, looked at her with confused eyes. "How do you mean?"

"Ever since you told me you had a child I started to get used to the idea of having to share you."

Mr Gold bit his cheek and gave her a stony glare. "That son's dead."

"Yes, and so is your wife. But I figured… there might be another one. I know how you glance at other women. Take Emma, for instance."

Mr Gold glared coldly at her and she felt the need to explain while making her retreat. Apparently she'd gone too far, taken too much liberty in the way she'd been addressing him. After all he was being accused of something he might not even have done. Though Ruby clearly wasn't certain what to believe.

"Well, remember that time you came to me to tell me about that girl that went missing." Ruby frowned deeply, trying her hardest to recall the exact memory. All she could see were vague fragments of a man similar to Gold, with his voice, telling her that she'd gone and the pain she'd felt at hearing he cared so much about another. Ever since that moment she'd acquainted herself with the idea of Mr Gold loving another. If only she could recall properly, but the memory remained a blur and she shook it off.

"You might not but I do. I hardened myself after that. I fantasized what life would be like if you had another wife again and another child. I think, I wouldn't even mind, so long as you'd be treating me the way you do now."

She cocked her head, resting it against one of the cool bars.

"Couldn't this be that girl?"

Her suggestion was like a sharp arrow to his heart and his jaw set as he looked away. "Perhaps." Belle was dead. He bit on his thumb while he pondered what to say next, but opted not to reveal this bit of information to the waitress who held him company.

"I hope she is." Ruby said, a small smile tugging her lips. "If so I'd like to meet her. I wouldn't mind a threesome once."

Mr Gold coughed and gripped the bars, rising from his bench, but Ruby was already hopping away. She only stopped short to glance at him from over her shoulder and wink. "You know I like to experiment."

The man cursed her and accidently opened the door to his cell as he tried to support his own weight. It seemed Emma had never locked it. The result was he cursed again and quickly closed the cell door just in time to hear Emma's mocking remark.

"Eager to lock yourself up, Mr Gold?" She opened the door again and waited for him to step out. Once he had his cane in his hand he strolled past her, tall and dignified, and could clearly hear a snicker escape her lips.

"I knew you wouldn't run." She commented.

"Seems to me like a hard thing to do for a man with a gimp."


	11. Chapter 2 23 Rumple and Ariel

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

**2.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rumplestiltskin, Ariel

* * *

><p>He watched the mermaid as she curled her tail. She rested her chin on her hands and stared at him with her huge eyes, almost as big as his but less animalistic. Her lips curled into a smile. "So it is true?" She piped. "You came to ask the help of a mermaid."<p>

Rumplestiltskin sat hunched at the waterside and chortled, revealing his nicely unkempt teeth in the action. "Well, we made a deal once before and I figured you might want one again."

Ariel's eyes lit up. "You want to give me a second chance?" The imp smirked deviously at her. "If you want to see it that way."

"Well, your spell was faulty." The mermaid yawned, at which the imp frowned deeply.

"There was nothing wrong with our former agreement. I gave you the thing you asked and you promised me your first-born in return. I still hold you to that."

The mermaid rolled her eyes. "Yes, except you forget the fact you /killed/ Ursula and took her place, I got my legs, I met my prince, Regina made me a better offer and we all know what happened next."

The imp snorted. "You had her undo my beautiful spell."

Ariel smiled in turn and waddled around in the water. "Well, yes." She innocently said. "And yet you returned to me." She glanced at him pensively and with clear wonder. The man in front of her shrugged theatrically.

"She took your voice and you and your sisters managed to steal it back. But that still doesn't explain to me why."

Ariel grinned. "Let's say my prince wasn't what I expected him to be."

"All nice and well but that didn't give me the expected baby." The imp barked at her and Ariel let out a bemused laugh. With an irritated sigh Rumplestiltskin threw some of the ground's sand at her and she had to cleanse her face with the water cupped in her hands. She stuck out her tongue. "Yuck."

"I heard your love issue has made you desperate so that's why I'm here." Rumplestiltskin smirked and revealed a silvery compass. "Ne-nya" He giggled before he could speak normally again, "What do you say?"

Ariel cocked her head and squinted her eyes. "What does it do?"

He wiggled his finger at her. "It'll point at the man who will truly love you."

He could see the mermaid gasp, her tail standing erect behind her in excitement as she her hands gripped land. "Rich." She breathlessly said.

"A perfect solution for your indecisiveness in the world of 'love'," it rolled of his tongue sensually but with a hidden tone of resentment, "and relationships." The mermaid smiled up at him. "And this way you could benefit." She deduced. "Because the sooner I get my man the sooner you'll get your baby."

At this Rumplestiltskin could only smile as he turned his head ninety degrees and let out a strangled giggle. The mermaid gasped.

"All right. What's your price?"

The imp clapped his hands. I'm so glad you asked. My price is this," He held out a strand of hair in front of the mermaid and allowed her time to examine it. "It's a girl's." Ariel finally said, testing his patience.

"Of course it's a girl's." The imp said through gritted teeth. "Goldilocks. I need you to find her for me and bring her to me."

The mermaid blinked at him and then frowned. Pensively she placed a finger against the corner of her lips and glanced up at the sky. Her whole posture suggested she didn't like this mission one bit. "Have you any trail to go by?"

The golden creature's face became stern. "Only a letter in which she apologizes for her sudden departure. But it spoke nonsense." It said Belle wasn't dead.

Ariel let herself fall back into the water and swum two circles before she returned to him. "I can find her." She said with a small smile. "We have a deal."

The imp laughed and at cue a contract magically appeared for her to sign. The mermaid did so and with a loud sigh, knowing his deals meant trouble, saw the document poof back to only Rumple-knew-where. She reached out her hand. "Now give it to me."

Rumplestiltskin smiled and handed her the compass. "Have fun bringing me my merchandise." He whispered then turned around and waved his hand. The mermaid let out a groan and opened the compass, watching the arrow with interest. But then her face faltered as it was as she had feared.

"Stupid, stupid girl." She cursed herself, then duck into the waters.


	12. Chapter 2 24

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

**2.4**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Mr Gold, Emma, Dr Whale

* * *

><p>Mr Gold stood straight yet uncomfortable surrounded by different nurses. Emma was just a few feet away from him, keeping a close eye on him as they waited for Dr Whale to arrive. Surely the doctor could have come to visit them but this fitted his schedule more. Nevertheless Gold hadn't minded the small stroll. Though it felt good not to be behind bars he could also feel a heavy weight on his chest. His brown orbs travelled to the sheriff.<p>

"You hadn't locked the cell." He told her.

She shrugged and didn't look at him. "I didn't think you'd run."

He smirked. "So you said." For a moment he contemplated what to say next as he didn't want the conversation to end this soon yet. He toyed with the top of his cane. "It's not immaculate sheriff's work."

She struggled with his words. "You mean I did a lousy job. Well, you just don't tell the others." She glanced at him now.

"Did you do it in hopes I'd free myself and hobble somewhere that would solve your running cases, Emma?"

She looked at him. "What? No. Of course not. Perhaps I just try trusting you."

"Very odd way to show it." He said, his mind wandering back to the past hours spent behind bars. He then frowned. "It was just all a tease."

Emma frowned at him in turn. "How do you mean?"

"You gave me a /chamber pot/ of all things and left the door unlocked. I could just as easily have walked to use a proper toilet."

She rolled her eyes at him but before she could retort Dr Whale showed up. "If you'd follow me this way please." He led Emma, who was guiding Gold, down a few corridors and into a small room where he had the man sit down. Mr Gold had half expected a cheek swab but was surprised to see a nurse come in with a needle. Emma caught his look and misinterpreted it as fright.

"Don't worry, Gold. I'll be here in case you faint."

He glared at her with twitching lips.

"I would think it unlikely." He then turned his head to face the doctor. "What is this supposed to mean?"

Dr Whale smiled and prepared Mr Gold's arm before drawing blood. "Well, it's a slightly different way to get your DNA. Your blood can tell us a lot about you."

"Somehow a not too thrilling thought." Mr Gold somberly replied.

"We'll have it checked. It works just as well as any other methods." Dr Whale assured.

"I wouldn't have minded a cheek swab though." Mr Gold grumbled under his breath. He could feel Emma's hand tap his shoulder, just once and just for a very short moment. "Well, lucky you." She teased, and he glared up at her. It seemed her teasing today wasn't going to stop.

"The blood has been taken. You're allowed to take him with you again, Sheriff Swan."

Emma smiled. "Good." She helped the man up from his chair at which he protested, telling her he could walk perfectly himself, and watched how he, slightly dizzy, made his way out of the room on his own. She nodded at the doctor and followed the pawnbroker into the hallway.

Together they made their way towards the exit when they passed an occupied room. Mr Gold's attention was initially captured by a familiar sound of laughing. When he turned he saw Ruby sitting at a patient's bed, laughing loudly with a red-head by her side. Ariel.

Then he saw her. It was just a flash but all he needed. A young woman holding in her arms a baby and carrying a smile on her face. Long brown hair fell down her shoulders, lit from behind by the glowing sun through the hospital's window: golden. And he cried out. This could not be so. He had not known.

Hands touched him from behind. "Get him out of here." The order of Dr Whale but the hands of others. As the doctors dragged him away, Emma at one arm to help them, he tried to look at her from over his shoulder. "No," He called out, trying to find a way to escape and get close to her. "Let me see her. I need to know."

The girls kept laughing. They did not stir. His cries were not heard by them. He was told he wasn't allowed in.


End file.
